


Day 258

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [258]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [258]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 258

Nalanna had encountered a complication while moving towards her goal. She had put forward a request for the mage Huon to be released from his cell in order to help with a fictitious project to improve the security of the phylacteries. Nalanna was not certain if it was because she was still new to the Circle or if Huon was more mistrusted then Evelina had told Nalanna. Either way she did not believe that it would be safe for her to make another attempt to get the other elf released. Evelina could think of no other reason to have the man released by her recommendation and with no other trustworthy blood mages their plan would have to be abandoned until they brought in extra help/

“Are there any mages that hail for nobility that might be pliable to our cause?” Nalanna asked.

“None that I would trust,” Evelina replied. “The nobles’ first loyalty is to their own power. They would never do anything that would upset the Chantry.”

“Are there any that could be deceived?”

***

A few hours later Nalanna had tracked down the mage Elime. He had recently passed his Harrowing and was free to pursue his own research. He had yet to decide on a focus and according to Evelina, he took a few tombes to his quarters each day, selected at random. Evelina had warned Nalanna that he avoided the tranquil when possible; Nalanna remembered having similar feelings but did not remember why. 

In his quarters, Emile lounged on his bed, eating a bread roll with butter. All his books were closed and piled on his nightstand.

“Good day Emile,” she said. The man looked up but did not meet Nalanna’s eyes.

“Is there something you require?” he asked. “I’m not very good at working with enchantments.”

“You are one of the few mages not currently in active study,” she said. “I have a few suggestions.”

“I...” Emile shifted up to a seated position. “I am trying to find something exciting. If I am to be a scholar, I want to be a popular one. One that all the women admire. I… I don’t expect you would know about that.”

“Perhaps,” Nalanna said. “I will tell you about a research project I need help with and you can tell me if you think it is exciting.”

Emile nodded his agreement so Nalanna continued. Evelina had assured her that the Amgarrak research would be sufficiently exciting.

“At the height of the dwarven empire they had an army of golems at their disposal. The knowledge of how to craft them was lost during the first Blight. If the Qunari invaded again, having the knowledge of how to craft stone warriors would be invaluable. Others have attempted the research before but it always ended in disaster.”

“This research, is it dangerous?” Emile said, eyes wide and color draining from his face.

“Only in practice. The theory is perfectly safe but it will give the appearance of danger when you explain it to others.”

“When can we start?” Emile asked, rising to his feet.

“I have some tombs in mind,” Nalanna said. “Follow me.”


End file.
